


Rescue

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Hunters, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, March 11: feed, race, mistreat
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 30





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, March 11: feed, race, mistreat

“I need to feed!” The vampire chained to the cement wall in the old basement.

“Shut Up!” The Hunter yelled, “You’ll feed when you tell me where your friends are.”

“Never!” He roared.

A man stood in the doorway dressed in old jeans and a red hoodie, “Has this guy been mistreating you?”

The hunter fired two shots, both bouncing off their target. “Our turn.” Sparks rolled over Stiles’s skin like fireworks.

Derek raced to the vampire, and Stiles launched a bolt of lightning at the hunter, stopping his heart instantly.

Derek beamed, “I love it when you do that.”


End file.
